Dicho y contradicho
by hattercat
Summary: La sutil e imperceptible impaciencia de los días de vacaciones de navidad desde la butaca en la mansión Malfoy.


No es que Lucius odie las vacaciones de navidad.

No le molesta dormirse tardísimo, ni despertar con el suave olor de vainilla y jengibre que sube desde las cocinas de Malfoy Mannor.

Solo no le gustan las vacaciones de navidad.

Lucius no es masoquista, e intenta disfrutar lo mejor que puede las largas siestas al lado de la hoguera, la decoración victoriana de las habitaciones en contraste con la nieve que cae en el jardín. Y aún así, no le gustan las navidades.

Es una persona nocturna; dormir de día, vivir de noche, Hogwarts no le permite ni lo uno ni lo otro, mas en su mansión puede vivir como le plazca, a la hora que le plazca.

Hogwarts lo ha cargado con ya seis años de conocimiento sobrecogedor inútil , y seguirá haciéndolo por lo que queda de año aún , pero en la comodidad de su biblioteca ,elige un volumen pesado y sabe con toda certeza que vale más matar un dementor que parlotear horas enteras sobre la posición de Júpiter respecto a saturno.

No sabe por qué, pero esa misma certeza se torna en un soporífero pensamiento de ojos negros y mal carácter.

Por un segundo, logra maldecir al dementor que enseñan a matar en el libro.

La idea de horas y horas de parloteo astral le parece condenadamente tentadora cuando siente que las palabras provenientes de la boca de su compañero de cuarto le rozan la piel y se alojan en lo profundo de las paredes.

Dice " En medio siglo más , Júpiter habrá alcanzado la órbita de la estrella Beatus Magna"-

Lucius no sabe qué cojones significa eso, pero la desinteresada teatralidad con la que Snape ironiza el apasionante mundo de las estrellas gana toda su atención y entonces sabe que en Hogwarts hay ciertas cosas buenas. Astronomía , por ejemplo.

Lucius pestañea una vez y maldice el aroma a vainilla y jengibre que viene de las cocinas.

Y sigue pensando en vacaciones de Navidad……..y en otras cosas que no son vacaciones de navidad.

Es domingo , y está tan dormido como un muerto en el cajón.

Pero Severus es una persona de mañana y jamás dejaría a Lucius perderse un desayuno , aunque esta ves lo ha hecho y no se lo va a perdonar. Bajo la característica maraña de hebras platinadas , se oye algo como " vterdiafr..." , ahogado contra las almohadas.

Severus no tiene ningún problema en traducirlo como "vete al diablo" . Tampoco tiene ningún problema en tener a Lucius vestido y compuesto, en cinco segundos en la cocina del castillo.

Se hecha un bollito de mantequilla a la boca, y mira como Severus toma el café con desesperante lentitud. Las cocinas son un lugar cálido y húmedo, con los vidrios empañados y las paredes de piedra impregnadas de olor a historia. El joven Malfoy podría jurar que es uno de los peores lugares de la tierra para comer; caluroso, húmedo y viejo.

Pero no jura nada , y en vez de eso , mira con una sonrisa desquiciada cómo Snape enreda los dedos en la taza y bebe otro sorbo del café. Otra de las cosas buenas de Hogwarts , son las cocinas.

Vuelve a pestañear, acomodándose en la butaca , y maldice en voz alta ahora a la nieve.

Entonces estaban en la mitad de clase de Historia de la Magia. O por lo menos debieran estar en eso, pero se han escapado y pasean por los jardines insoportablemente calurosos de Hogwarts. Lucius se estira como un gato, y se deja caer contra un árbol. Severus gruñe una vez cuando se le engancha la túnica con una ramita, pero se deshace de ella y sigue en lo suyo; se sienta a su lado y entierra la nariz en un tomo bastante considerable de pociones avanzadas.

El jardín huele a lluvia de verano. Hay lodo por todas partes, y ni una miserable muestra de civilización a la vista. Ahora es lucius el que gruñe, pero su compañero no se molesta en mirarle.

Cuando Lucius se acostumbra a la espantosa luz de sol sobre ellos, y distingue claramente la sombra de las hojas de árbol justo en la cara de su compañero, da su brazo a torcer respecto a lo cursilero e inútil de sentarse bajo los árboles ("después de todo, somos humanos, no simios!").

Snape siempre ha sostenido los libros de una forma que a Lucius aterra; firme entre los dedos, completos sobre la palma. Entonces se abstrae en la lectura y viene lo malo, eso de pasearle los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo al borde de la cubierta. A veces frunce el seño, y otras veces aprieta los labios. Cualquiera sea el caso, Lucius opina que esa forma obscena de comportamiento en Severus, es una de las cosas que hace que odie verlo leer o estudiar. (Esto último resultaba especialmente grave ya que no se podía librar de las horas de estudio con Sev como si tal cosa).

Le quita el libro de las manos en ese mismo momento y se pone de pie para salir a toda marcha de ese lugar tan mugroso.

Hay, decide Lucius, varias cosas buenas en Hogwarts. Los jardines del castillo también son buenas cosas.

Se le cae un candelabro de la mesita que tiene al lado, de la misma manera que el candelabro se quiebra en miles de trocitos , la paciencia y calma calculada del joven Malfoy se triza con estrépito y los trocitos van a dar a sus labios. Maldice en voz alta y con todo descaro, a la vainilla y el jengibre , a la nieve , el estilo victoriano y la burocracia todo junto.

Después, solo sonríe y se tira del cabello unas cuantas veces, en un gesto de desnucado absoluto.

No se olvida de maldecir a la Navidad, y le manda saludos especiales a Santa Claus.

No es que a Lucius Malfoy, estudiante, heredero y amante, no le guste la navidad.

Es solo que a la navidad, le falta Severus.


End file.
